


A Lesson in Stamina

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Licking, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Prolonged Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Smut, Toys, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: When Gladiolus mentions that you're not improving in your combat abilities, you tell him you're willing to undertake any kind of training to get better. Gladio also mentions that the Marshal himself sees potential in you, so some special stamina training might benefit you. A surprising rendezvous between yourself, Cor and Gladiolus in Cor's private office in the Citadel has you propositioned in what seems to be a scenario right out of your lewdest of dreams...Are you ready for some stamina training? ;)





	1. Part One: The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly self-indulgent smut and I have no shame at all lmao! Let me know what you think of part one! Part two will come soon; it will be worth the wait! :)

“Oh, come on! Is that it?” Gladiolus Amicitia hefted his wooden sparring broad sword over his shoulder and shot you a calculating look. Sprawled on the floor, knocked flat onto your ass only moments ago, you glared up at the prince’s Shield.

“I was just going easy on you Gladio,” you muttered, barely able to get the syllables out as you tried to catch your breath. 

Mandatory training sessions with your fellow Crownsguard always ended the same way; with your colleagues insanely disappointed in your lack of progress, and your barely-there pride taking a beating time and time again. 

Gladio rolled his eyes good-naturedly and offered you his free hand, which you took with no complaints. He pulled you up easily and then let go of your hand to pat you on the shoulder amicably.

You hoped he couldn’t differentiate between the quickening shallow breaths you were taking as a result of the workout, and the further quickening of your breathing resulting solely from Gladio’s close proximity. Having knowing Gladiolus since the two of you had been of elementary school age, you were having a hard time coming to terms with the new ‘gooey’ feelings you had developed for the hulking adonis since officially joining the Crownsguard alongside him.

There was something about seeing a man hard at work that just appealed to you on the deepest of levels. 

“Sure,” Gladio laughed as he took a step away from you and shifted his practice sword upon his shoulder, “I mean, you always say that— but sure.” You didn’t miss the way his amber eyes sparkled in your direction, clear withheld mirth on his expression. You wanted to retort with a quip of your own, but Gladiolus beat you to the chase as he spoke up once again. “You know that I need to report this to the Marshal, right? It’s been a month since you’ve been able to show any sustained improvement in your combatant abilities and, I hate to say this,” Gladiolus suddenly paused as his expression took on one of sympathetic concern, “if this continues, Cor’s most probably going to give you the boot.”

A rush of panic struck you right in the general area of your stomach, and you felt queasy at the notion of possibly losing your position in the ever-prestigious Crownsguard ranks. You blinked and shook your head, unable to even think of losing your job an option.

“I know, I just…” you trailed off with a sigh, unsure of what you could say to justify your lack of progress. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to improve. And it wasn’t like you weren’t training. No, you trained your ass off after hours in the privacy of the old indoor glaive training room where no one was likely to see you. Therein lied your problem— you didn’t like the thought of being seen and judged by your fellow guard. And that in turn caused you to stuff up time and time again during your ongoing assessment by your stellar peers.

Gladiolus swung his practice sword off his shoulder and turned away from you as he made his way towards the practice weapons rack. Discarding his wooden broad sword, he lingered there for a few extended moments before he tilted his head your way and caught your gaze. He smiled at you when your gaze locked onto his own, and shrugged his shoulders almost nonchalantly as he addressed you softly.

“We’re not here to make fun of you or anything. Even Cor wants to help you. He knows you’ve got talent, and he knows you’re dedicated to protecting the royal bloodline just as much as we are.”

Gladio’s words struck you right in your figurative depleting well of motivation. You were partially embarrassed at how you visibly perked up not even a moment after hearing Gladio’s uplifting words.

“Really? He said that to you?!” your tone rose as you spoke, the excitement of knowing that the Marshal himself praised you so highly clearly taking over.

The shield smirked down at you and reached his hand out, a silent gesture for you to hand your wooden rapier over to him. You handed the practice weapon over to him, and he easily hung the much lighter tool back onto the rack before turning to fully face you. 

“He said it, but not to me. To my old man, actually. Cor tells me jack shit.”

You couldn’t help the little snort of amusement that escaped you, “Smart move on his part.” Turning on your heel, you picked up your training bag from the nearby bench against the wall and slung it over your shoulder. As you wiped your sweaty forehead with you gym towel, you raised your eyebrows at Gladio expectantly. “Is there… anything I can do to improve my combat?” You asked, wanting to know what you needed to work on before your next training session with Gladio.

He, in turn, nodded approvingly at your zest to improve and crossed his arms across his torso as his expression took on an air of contemplation. The movement had his arm muscles bulging in an attractive manner, bringing your attention to his intricate eagle tattoo. This lapse in attention didn’t go unnoticed by Gladio as he licked his lips and hummed thoughtfully.

“We’ll start off with the fundamentals again. Next session, we’ll work on your stamina.”

Your eyes flickered back up to meet Gladio’s gaze and you didn’t think much of the strange look in his eyes as he watched you with far more intensity than you were ever used to. Nodding, you bowed respectfully to your senior as per protocol before taking your leave. Sure, Gladio was your friend outside of the training room, but inside the training room he was your teacher; and all teachers in your book deserved the utmost respect. 

“Sounds good. Thanks for today Gladio. It was a big help; I’ll do better next session— promise!”

As you turned to exit the training room, you heard a light chuckle from Gladio behind you.

“Trust me, Y/N. Next session’s gonna be fun.”

You didn’t know why he enunciated the word ‘fun’ with dark undertones to his voice, but you barely thought much on it as your mind focused solely on getting back to your apartment as soon as possible to shower off before slipping right into bed.

It had been a long and tiring day, and tomorrow you were going to train extra hard on your own in hopes of being able to keep up in the training session you had booked in with Gladio in the next couple of days.

Hopefully, you thought to yourself, I can get over my nerves and my stupid crush on Gladiolus for long enough to actually show give him an accurate picture of my capabilities.

With that thought deeply seated in your mind, you rushed on back to your apartment with a renewed sense of hope. 

You knew how good you were, after all, it was just about showing it now.

You were determined to show Gladio just how good you really were.

“Come whatever challenge next training session, I will show Gladio I can take it. I can come out on top.”

————

The days between your training sessions passed without incident— your practical duties within the Citadel carried out as per usual without a hitch. At present, you were making a quick document delivery to the Marshal himself before you were to make your way down to the training room for your next training session with Gladiolus Amicitia. In the days leading up to your training session, you hadn’t heard a peep from Gladio at all. You hadn’t even seen him around.

This wasn’t a rare occurrence though— Gladio was pretty busy himself with his own tasks outside of his physical conditioning training. He taught battle theory and survival classes to the glaive cadets and the general military ranks, and was in quite hot demand for diplomatic conversation with Lucian stakeholders outside of the royal city.

Heat spread through your cheeks as you quickly realised you were beginning to mentally praise Gladiolus on every little achievement of his that you knew of. Who could blame you though? The eldest Amicitia child was a boy-wonder since you knew him; he had always been destined for great things.

And you… well, you weren’t a slack-jawed hill billy by any account, but compared to Gladio you were a little on the ‘ordinary’ side.

Clutching the documents in your hands tighter, you shook your head and squared your shoulders; willing the cloudy negative thoughts inside your mind to leave. With a clammy hand, you curled your fingers inward to make a fist before knocking assertively on the Marshal’s office door. You belatedly realised that you were nervous, and you quickly reminded yourself why as Cor’s office door opened to reveal the broad and imposing frame of the Crownsguard Marshal himself. 

He simply stared down at you with his piercing blue eyes and nodded at you in acknowledgment before stepping backwards, “Good. You’re here.”

He turned on his heel and made his way back around his desk, and you couldn’t help yourself as your eyes traced the immaculate lines of his uniform down to his perfectly fitted uniform pants. Gulping as you realised how good his thighs looked in his uniform, you followed Cor into his office and stood in front of his desk to await your next order.

Noticing your silence and lack of movement, Cor turned to face you from beside his desk chair. He raised a questioning brow at you. “Close the door and take a seat.” He instructed clearly, evidently not one to beat around the bush with flowery small talk.

Heart thudding in your chest, you complied— your movements a flurry of nervous impulses more than anything else. You mentally berated yourself as you quickly realised that you seemed to have a type of person you turned into a non-functioning pile of goo for. 

Tall, broad, intense, strong, and incredibly hard working.

Shakily, you sunk down into the surprisingly comfortable chair that was placed just before Cor’s desk. Your eyes immediately landed on Cor’s name plate, and before you could stop yourself, you spoke.

“Gladiolus told me that you think I’m good enough to be in the Crownsguard.” Your eyes widened as you quickly realised what you had just said. Cor gazed at you, a perplexed glint in his eyes— but otherwise his stern facial expression didn’t change at all. You shook your head immediately, gaze darting around Cor’s office as you tried to rectify what you had just said. “N-no, I mean… you apparently told Sir Clarus and Gladio overhead, and apparently you need to fire me if I screw up my training session today, and I really want to do well and show my peers and seniors that I’m fit for this job! I just get—.”

“Nervous.” Cor supplied, cutting you off with a hint of smile curling the corners of his lips up. You blinked at the Marshal as he studied you from across his desk. Slowly, he placed his elbows on the wooden surface of his desk and let out a small sigh as he clasped his fingers together. “Gladiolus and I would never have you leave the service of the Citadel. It would too much of a loss,” Cor shook slowly blinked and shut his eyes momentarily as he seemed to quickly contemplate what it would be like with you gone. “No,” Cor continued, his voice stronger as he opened his eyes and directly locked gazes with you, “we’re going to get to the root of your problem, Y/N.”

You could have sworn your heart stopped in your chest at the knowing tone in Cor Leonis’ voice. 

“W-what do you mean by that? The- the root of my problem? You’re going to send me to therapy? For-for my anxiety?” You hated that you were stuttering, but you hoped desperately that Cor was simply talking about getting you psychological help for your clear performance anxiety.

Except, Cor shook his head at you.

“No,” Cor murmured as he leaned his whole upper body forward so that he loomed rather imposingly over his desk towards you. You felt like your heart was about to burst out of your chest as Cor studied you with silent contemplation. “Ignis reported that you have no issues with your evasion and accuracy lessons. You’re on par with Ignis in your dagger work too. I’ve seen you train on your own, late into the night— I know you’ve got the endurance, finesse and stamina to be a great warrior and protector of the Crown Y/N.”

Suddenly, Cor’s office door opened up, and you let out a short screech of surprise. Eyes watering at the sudden shock, you whipped your head and body around to take in Gladiolus Amicitia’s sudden presence in Cor’s office. 

“G-Gladiolus?!” You cried out in surprise.

The prince’s Shield smirked at you as he shut the door and turned the latch on the door to lock it from the inside. He made his way into Cor’s office and took his place against one of Cor’s bookshelves, leaning his back against it as he nodded at Cor in greeting. “Marshal.”

“Gladiolus, just on time. I was just about to discuss the training agenda for this afternoon.” 

Your confused gaze flickered between Cor and Gladio, your hands still clutching onto the documents you had brought for Cor. Gathering your wits about you momentarily, you cleared your throat and brought the papers up to eye level for Cor and Gladio to see and acknowledge.

“Where do I put these?” You stood up and moved forward on your own accord, anticipating for Cor to tell you to place the documents on his desk.

Gladio noticed your movement and let out a deep chuckle that somehow had your knees threatening to buckle under your weight. “The desk’s probably not the best place if you don’t want to get the papers messed up, Marshal.”

To your surprise, Cor nodded in agreement. He caught you off guard with a surprisingly sexy smirk of his own as he tilted his head towards a free space on his book shelf; right beside Gladio’s current position. “Gladio’s right— the desk will serve as the platform of your stamina training for the afternoon. Put the papers over there where they can’t get damaged.”

An absurd mental picture of you doing countless push ups and sit ups on Cor’s desk as the two burly men laughed at you passed through your mind like a movie. No wonder Cor’s desk was sparse sans his name plate. You shook the odd thoughts out from your mind as you shakily made your way towards Gladio, passing him without incident to place the papers into the tray that was situated in Cor’s book shelf.

You moved to return back to your seat, only to gasp as you felt Gladiolus’ hand strongly grip your wrist. It didn’t hurt per se, but it his grip was firm enough for you to let out a surprised cry. 

“Ouch— hey!” Your voice took on an indignant tone as you quickly realised that you weren’t going to be able to shake Gladiolus off. Turning to Cor for help, you were surprised when you simply caught the attractive older man shrugging his uniform jacket off, placing it carefully onto the varnished finish of his desk. 

He patted the material of his large blazer jacket and nodded at you. “Lay on your back here. We’ll get started on our training immediately.” Cor’s voice came out with a husky overlay, and Astrals… his voice did things to you. Catching yourself before completely complying with the Marshal’s orders, you bit your lip and tried to step away from Gladiolus who had now removed his grip from your wrist. Instead, his hands were on your shoulders as he used his over-powering presence to work on pushing you back towards the desk.

Too bewildered to even fight the movement, you let him press the back of your thighs against the edge of Cor’s desk. You turned your head to face Cor, “What… what kind of training are we going to do here? On your desk, of all places?”

Cor and Gladiolus exchanged looks before slowly closing in around you. Their masculine scents of earth and spiced sandalwood intermixed around you and had you feeling light headed as they entered your personal space. 

Am I dreaming? You asked yourself as you felt Cor’s large open palm pressed against your abdomen. His other hand rested gently on your upper back as he guided your upper body down onto his jacket.

“Stamina training.” Gladiolus rumbled from where your legs hung from the side of the desk. You met Cor’s eyes as your chest stuttered up and down with each breath you took in and exhaled. There was absolute fire in those steel blue hues as Cor’s hand trailed down to the waistband of your uniform slacks. “Only if you want to go ahead with it.” You could hear a slight trepidation in Gladiolus’ voice as Cor’s hands both paused at the fly of your pants, already having unbuttoned it.

You were no genius, but it didn’t take one to figure out what was going on in that very moment. Cor and Gladiolus had you propositioned. The pragmatic side of your mind over-rode the primal side that seemed to be desperate for what your body could already anticipate was going to happen.

The two men you admired most within the ranks of the Crownsguard wanted to… play with you in the most intimate way possible. When would you get such an opportunity again? You often fantasised about either being taken by Gladiolus or Cor on their own— but never together.

“What’s the purpose of this training? Will this improve my combat skills?” You almost hated yourself for asking such a question. This was why you could never ever get any! Your let your mind override your baser instincts, and this was the reason you always missed out on incredible fun.

Cor huffed in amusement, his finger lightly trailing up and down your fly teasingly, sending shivers down your legs and up your back at the fleeting sensations. “You’re combat skills don’t need any improvement. It’s more your… rapport with the both of us.” Cor supplied, his tone of voice surprisingly even for the situation you were all currently engaged in.

You bit the inside of your cheek as you felt Gladiolus’ warm hand through the material of your pants, caressing your thigh slowly. “We figured if you got to know us a little better, you’d get over your nerves around us. Besides… I’ve spent way too long staring at this cute ass of yours,” you were unable to hold back the squeal that forced itself out of your mouth as Gladio’s hand suddenly slid down to the side of your hip and then under your ass for a firm pinch, “to not see it in action.”

Cor hummed in agreement, “We will only proceed with your explicit consent.”

Their hands were already on you, and you had no intention of fighting back or telling them ‘no’.

You wanted this. 

Besides, you had already promised yourself that you would rise to any challenge that your next training session with Gladiolus Amicitia might bring.

Body trembling with anticipation, you nodded resolutely.

“Yes. I’m willing to partake in any training my senior peers deem fit for my progression towards a wholly competent member of the Crownsguard. Test the limits of my stamina. I welcome the challenge.”

Gladio and Cor exchanged a look over you in a short moment of reprieve. 

You couldn’t help but wonder whether you had bitten off more than you could chew, but then shoved the thought to the depths of your mind as you felt the burly men’s hands begin to move to their own agendas.

The training session was now underway.


	2. Part Two: Double Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Gladiolus begin your special stamina training. How many times can you cum before they do? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all filth. And apparently, my muse wants to write more spin-off filth *deep long suffering sigh*. What's a thot to do, right? Find me on the-missimmortal.tumblr.com! :)

You could barely keep track of whose hands where situated on any one place on your body. The only thing your brain could register was that the two burly men hovering over you, exchanging muttered words of appreciation between each other, were hell bent on getting your body bared to them in the immediate future. 

The thing that caught you by surprise, really, was the fact that Gladio and Cor were very considerate with their actions. They weren’t rough as they undressed you, and with every pull and tug of fabric, they peppered painfully ticklish kisses upon your feverish skin. In all honestly, their surprisingly indulgent and gentle treatment of you had your heart fluttering uncontrollably in your chest— almost enough to make you feel you were going to burst with emotion.

“Y/N, you’re so beautiful…” Cor’s gravelly low voice suddenly filled your ears. 

You shook your head, humbly denying the notion as you felt Gladio drag your pants down your legs. Jolts of pleasure built up into a delicious growing pressure between your hips as you felt Gladio’s sinful lips pressing hot, panting kisses down your slowly exposed thighs and shins. 

Hovering over your upper body, Cor had switched places with Gladio and was now unbuttoning your blouse with accuracy and speed that had you convinced that Cor Leonis had done this very task many times before in his time. The idea of the Marshal’s possible long history and experience in the arts of intimacy had your body trembling with uninhibited anticipation. Cor’s fingers gently slid up the exposed strip of skin on your abdomen, spreading his fingers under the fabric of your parted blouse and unabashedly running his whole palm over your soft skin.

“Breathe,” he spoke lowly, “the fun hasn’t even begun.” 

Before you could even retort, you gasped as Cor’s strong hands encircled your waist, making their way up your back before pulling you flush up against him into an upright sitting position upon the table. Holding you against his body, he pulled your blouse off your arms with precision that elicited a surprised chuckle from Gladio who was still working on pressing teasing kisses on as much of your exposed skin as possible.

“Shit, old man— you gotta teach me how to do that,” Gladio said in awe.

You felt Cor deftly unhook your bra from the back, and then felt him unhook your bra straps from their little silk holders on the back strap of your ensemble. Taking deep breaths to calm yourself down from the limitless excitement you were experiencing from being man-handled by the longest running eligible bachelor in Eos, you found yourself grasping onto Cor’s arms in an almost deathly tight grip.

Cor chuckled as he rubbed your back soothingly, having noticed the way your body tensed in his hold. “Comes with experience, kid.” Cor surprised you with a surprisingly chaste kiss to your cheek. “Do you want to proceed?”

Not wanting either man to stop anything they were doing, you nodded your head with an affirmative hum. “I would like nothing more,” you breathed.

You felt Gladio’s warm hands run up the sides of your thighs, up your hips and then felt his fingers hook around the waistband of your panties before pulling them down your legs. You lifted your hips slightly to assist Gladio in his task, and yelped as Cor suddenly lifted your whole body off the table. He held you momentarily as Gladio pulled your panties off your legs completely, and then handed you into the shield’s hold. 

“Well then, Gladio, do what you will. I want to see if you actually know how to handle a woman—.”

“Hey!” Gladiolus took you in his arms and pressed your bare body against his chest. Your eyes widened suddenly at the feel of his bare, chiseled chest against your softer form. When had he undressed? Incredibly curious, you let yourself peek down to see if the rest of Gladiolus Amicitia was in a similar state of undress, and were rewarded with the right of Gladio’s bare thick thighs and masculinely shapely legs. You felt your cheeks heat up with excitement, and admitted nerves, as Gladiolus spoke indignantly to Cor. “You’re going to feel like an idiot with how Y/N’s gonna be moaning my name all night long.”

Cor scoffed, and you turned your shocked eyes towards him, an aroused gasp escaping your lips as you caught the Marshal in the midst of peeling his multiple shirts off all at once. Underneath all those clothes, Cor Leonis hid a body carved by the Astrals themselves. Your mouth watered at the defined eight-pack and broad chest that your eyesight for to feast on. A pleased whimper left you as you looked closer and noticed that Cor’s chest was dusted with a pleasant amount of fine brown chest hairs.

Astrals, he really was a man.

Cor caught your gaze and raised his eyebrows at you suggestively. “Seems you like what you see. Gladiolus, I’m afraid you’re already at a massive disadvantage here. Y/N’s going to be screaming my name when I take her in my arms.”

An indignant squeak of protest filled the air as you suddenly found yourself placed onto the chair you had been seated on previously. Gladio shook his head and smirked down at you, ensuring that you were looking into his eyes before he dropped to his knees in front of you. Your breath hitched at the sight of Gladiolus looking ready to absolutely devour you, clad in only his briefs. Even so, you could see just how huge he was; straining under the plain stretchy black fabric.

“Be a doll and spread your legs for me. I’m going to make you sing the sweetest symphonies using my mouth.” You obliged wordlessly, eyes flittering between Gladio’s amber orbs and Cor’s busily working hands as he worked on freeing himself of his pants. You felt Gladio’s hands force your legs apart by the knees before he looped his arms under your thighs and slid you forward on the chair. Your core pulsed at the sight of Gladiolus so close to your arousal, and you couldn’t help yourself as you bit your lip and threw your head back languidly to take a deep breath. “Yeah, just like that baby girl. You’re so wet already, I can see your pretty little pussy lips glistening and ready for the taking.”

“Fuck, she looks that good down there, huh?” Cor grunted. You immediately locked gazes with him, and then immediately squealed and shut your eyes as you felt Gladio’s warm, wet tongue apply a flat languid lick up your wet slit. Eyes shut, you felt Gladio pull back momentarily with a choked groan. 

“Tastes amazing too… shit, screw the training. Get your ass over here old man, she wants it bad.”

Your eyes fluttered open at Gladio’s words, and you whimpered as you felt Gladio’s tongue laving at your clit, the warm, wet pressure causing you to squirm in his grasp. Cor let out a husky laugh, and you actually moaned a the rich sound, unable to stop yourself as you felt your pussy trickle lewdly with your essence.

“Is that right? Let me take a look,” Cor murmured as he dropped do his own knees beside Gladio. Cor took one of your legs and slung it over his shoulder, spreading your legs further, so much that you could feel a pleasant stretch of a burn in your inner thigh. By this time, of course, Gladio had moved back and stood up to let Cor inspect your heat. Instead, you heard Gladio round your body before he engulfed your breasts in his furnace like hands, squeezing your breasts hard enough for you to let out a gasp of his name.

“Gladio! Oh m-my— unhhh!” You suddenly moaned as you felt Cor’s bear ticking the insides of your thighs as he began to run his tongue against the softness between your pussy lips for all he was worth. He worked his tongue with purpose, knowing exactly when to speed up and when to slow down so that you were quickly left hanging on the edge of release. “C-Cor!” You gasped the Marshal’s name with a sense of desperation that you couldn’t manage keep out of your voice.

The pressure between your hips grew almost painful as Cor let off over and over again, pressing kisses against your mons and inner things until you fell back from the precipice of your orgasm, and then beginning his attack on your clit all over again. You knew for a fact that Cor didn’t use his fingers on purpose— his clear goal to prolong you reaching your orgasm for as long as possible.

All the while, you felt Gladiolus playing almost lazily with your breasts with one hand. You heard him panting close to your ear, and heard the tell-tale wet sounds of his fist pumping up and down his erection. You didn’t dare turn your head to take the sight of Gladiolus in, your whole body honed in on Cor and the way he played your body like a fiddle.

Cor pulled away from your arousal and stared up at you, completely uninhibited. You felt your whole body surge hot with embarrassment at how focused he seemed to be on your reactions. You had to admit to yourself, having the Marshal give it his all between your legs was probably going to the move arousing picture ever painted for you in this reality.

“I brought a little training tool with me. Do you want to see it?” He asked you. You were surprised to hear his voice rasping slightly as his chest rose and fell with laborious breaths in and out. Another close look at Cor revealed his clearly disheveled appearance; his mouth and surrounding skin covered in your sweet nectar. 

A choked moan from Gladiolus had you breaking eye contact with Cor, leaving his question unanswered. “Fuck, let me get a good taste of her first.” 

Cor slowly stood up from between your legs and swapped places with the young Shield. Your inner walls fluttered in anticipation as you soon felt Gladio’s warm breath in what seemed to be a ghostly caress against your womanhood. You gazed down at Gladio, briefly catching sight of Cor moving behind his desk to retrieve something from his desk drawer. Before you could see what it was, Gladio closed in on your pussy— absolutely ravenous it seemed.

“O-oh! Gladio!” you cried out as he pushed his tongue between your pussy lips, languidly stroking your soft flesh with his tongue. He groaned deliciously against you, the vibrations of the deep sound reaching your clit. You felt like the pressure that was building up inside you was about to burst with Gladio’s ministrations, and you were almost tempted to give in and just release yourself against your attractive friend and trainer.

But then, to your evident disappointment, Gladiolus Amicitia pulled his mouth away from your arousal with one last teasingly light lick against your clit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked up at you, his amber eyes twinkling with unbidden mischief.

“Annoyed, baby doll?” He asked you, clearly amused at the frustrated huff that had left your lips.

“For all the talking you two do amongst yourselves about how good each of you are and what not, I haven’t even cum once. I’m just deeply disappointed,” you taunted the two burly men in your presence. Your gaze shot over to Cor, who appeared to have lost his boxer briefs while Gladiolus was going down on you. Cor raised his hand up, effectively bringing your attention to what he held in his enclosed fist.

It looked like a purple plastic egg.

That buzzed?

Your eyes widened as your brain immediately did the math.

Gladiolus caught your alarmed look and let out a rich, baritone laugh.

“Stamina training, babe. You ready?” There was something foreboding in his tone of voice.

Pussy aching with the need for release, you nodded eagerly as you spread your legs as far apart as you could possibly get them on your own. Pride be damned— they already teased you for long enough! It was time for you to get your sweet release.

“Give it to me.”

Gladiolus made his way around to the back of the chair you were seated on, fully intending to hold your shoulders back against the back rest when Cor grunted negative.

“No. Bring her to the desk. I want to see her arch into her orgasms. A full body workout.” Cor instructed.

You heard Gladio exhale shakily as he guided you onto your shaky feet and then towards the desk. His hands were warm against your back, and you wanted nothing more than for Gladiolus to continue touching you all over. The comfortably intimacy that came from not only Gladiolus’, but Cor’s touch too, made you feel like you discovered some kind of indescribable beauty of the world. You wanted those secret touches and caresses more and more, knowing fully that you were lucky enough to be receiving so much attention from both of the men you admired at the very same time.

It was like Gladio had somehow read your thoughts as he started his sinful journey from the tips of your toes, his hot touch trailing over your calves and thighs, up your hip, into the dips of your waist and then further up your ribcage. Lost in the sensations the shield’s caresses enabled you to experience, you paid very little attention to the way Cor pushed your thighs apart down below.

“There you go, Y/N. You’re going to do so well. You’re going to give us a good score, aren’t you?” Gladio practically cooed at you from where he was hovering around where your head was situated at the other end of the desk. 

You fully intended on asking Gladio what he meant by “good score”, and you had opened your mouth up in the beginnings of a bewildered question to do so— only to cut yourself off with a low keening cry as you felt Cor press a powerful vibrating ‘egg’ right against your sensitive clit. 

Your first orgasm of the evening didn’t take very long at all, as mere moments of having the strong vibrator pressed against your engorged nub had your hips bucking upwards in an intense orgasm. “Oh fuck!”

You barely heard Cor over the vibrations that you swore rocked your whole body as the Marshal insistently pressed the toy against your drenched, pulsing clitoris. “One. A very good one too. Gladio, keep count. Play with her tits; yeah just like that…” Cor rumbled, watching you as you writhed for him on his desk. You wondered whether he was as hard as you were wet. 

“Turn your head babe,” Gladio murmured warmly at you. He sounded so comfortably aroused that you just had to do as he said. You were only startled for a short moment as you felt the head of Gladio’s pre-cum slick cock prodding at your slightly parted lips. Eyes falling half shut in a daze, you opened your mouth up as far as it could go and subsequently felt Gladio push the head of his erection into your mouth as his large hands absolutely dwarfed your soft flesh. “Yeah… Astrals, your mouth feels so fucking good around me. So warm… you’re doing so good.”

Gladio punctuated the intensity of his praise at your newly discovered oral skills with a squeeze to your breasts. A fiery pressure took absolutely no time at all of build up in the pit of you abdomen as you felt Cor snugly pressing the vibrator further against you. Your thighs shook as you keened around Gladio’s cock, your pussy pulsing as yet another hot orgasm took you by surprise. Tears left the corners of your eyes, and you felt flutters in your heart as Gladio’s thumbs immediately brushed them away with a gentle touch.

“Another one? So soon? Good girl…” Gladio praised with a chuckle.

Cor hummed, sounding pleased as well. “I love the way your muscles tense right before you cum Y/N. Your abdomen dips low and your chest wells up high. Your legs tremble for us, and your cum gushes out of your little hole, telling us just how much you need a cock inside you. Tell me, Y/N— do you want your Marshal’s cock inside your pussy?”

The filth leaving the usually put together Marshal’s mouth brought you right to the edge again. The strong vibrations, coupled with Gladio’s shallow thrusts into your mouth and his tender touches to your breasts worked with Cor’s words to push you into another orgasm that had you sobbing so hard Gladio had to pull his manhood out of your mouth.

You coughed and nodded, more tears spilling from your eyes as all shame and prudence left your body. You wanted something inside you— stretching you full and satisfying you just the way you needed it. The vibrator was nice, that was evident for sure, but you were already growing exhausted and you needed so much more from Cor and Gladiolus that you could have cried and begged for it if needed be.

“Y-yes! Please! I want it so bad. I wa— unnhh! Cor please!” You cried out as you felt Cor slip two of his fingers inside your cunt, scissoring you gently as he pumped his digits in and out of you. With his other hand, he held the vibrator steady on your clit, increasing and reducing the pressure he held it against you on his own whim.

At your head, Gladio gave you reprieve from pleasuring him with your mouth, an impressed grunt escaping his lips as he brought his fingers up to your hairline and tucked your hair back behind your ears so that it wasn’t in your face. 

“You’re doing so good. You’re not going to be shy with us by the time were done with you.” Gladio rumbled. He leaned down, and you were momentarily overwhelmed by his musky scent. You felt him press his lips against your forehead in a comforting gesture as you sobbed in pleasure with what Cor was doing to you down below. He played with your cunt with a precision you never imagined the Marshal was ever capable of. His movements grew faster and rougher, like he knew exactly what you could handle.

The wet sounds of your arousal squelching lewdly around his fingers were your undoing as the vibrations at your clit were becoming less effective, your nub growing numb with over-stimulation. He massaged your walls right in your sweet spots, angling his fingers right right to reach places that you had never been able to reach on your own with your own fingers.

An incoherent moan left your mouth as the back of your head thudded against Cor’s desk; your body was absolutely exhausted. Still, you knew there was more to come. Cor and Gladiolus were aroused beyond belief, and through the sweet musky smell of your release, you could pick up the masculine musk of Cor and Gladio’s pre-cum in the sex thick atmosphere.

Cor groaned at the feeling of your pussy constricting and easing around his fingers. “You’re ready. Four orgasms, and still wanting more. You’re really pushing your limits, Y/N. I like that in a student. Now come here,” Cor pulled your lower body closer to his hips, his cock finally making contact with your pussy. 

So incredibly wet, Cor’s cock slid up your slit easily. Rubbing himself against you to coat himself with your release, Cor gazed at your face with a dark look of lust. You whimpered in turn.

“C-Cor…” you couldn’t manage anything else but his name, but it seemed like his name was enough to spur the Marshal into action. You felt like you saw stars as Cor pushed his thick cock into your waiting heat, slowly at first as you panted and bucked your hips slightly wanting him to hurry it up. 

You heard Gladiolus let out a moan of his own from behind you. “Shit, does she feel good Marshal?” The younger of the two asked, sounding almost mystified at the sight of Cor joined with you.

The primal grunt that left Cor’s lips, emanating from deep within his chest, had your inner walls practically clutching at his cock as he began to move his hips against yours. His grip on your thighs was almost painful as he held you in place, his thrusts already jolting your body with his uncontrollable strength.

“She’s.. so damn tight. She takes it so well…” Cor suddenly stopped speaking. He surprised you as he pulled you back up against his chest, only to loop his arms around your thighs to lift you right off the desk. 

For a short, insignificant moment, you wondered why Cor was so obsessed with having you on his desk for such short bursts of time. But then, you felt his slick coated fingers prodding your puckered hole and you bit back a loud moan at the sensation.

Clinging tightly to Cor by tightly wrapping your arms around his neck and shoulders, you pulled yourself closer to the Marshal’s chest, anticipating the intrusion that was to come. He started off with one finger, slipping the tip of it inside before pushing further into you. The sensation was new, but not entirely unpleasant. You panted audibly against Cor’s broad shoulder, lips pressed against his salty skin as he thrust languidly in and out of your pussy. His cock felt amazing inside you, working wonders on your pleasure spots and bringing forward yet another overwhelming orgasm.

Another set of hot fingers joined the fray at your puckered entrance, pushing Cor’s away gently. “I thought we agreed that this hole’s mine to play with as I please?” Gladio murmured, a tinge of warning in his tone.

You felt Cor press a kiss against your cheek before he let out a dry laugh. “Be my guest, then.”

As soon as the words left Cor’s mouth, you felt Gladio’s fingers at your asshole, easing inside gently with the lubrication he seemed to have coated on his fingers before approaching you. A silent moan left your lips, your mouth parted in delirious haze as the sensations Cor and Gladio was bestowing upon your tired, sweaty body were unlike anything you ever got to experience before.

“Fuck! Yes, keep going! Don’t stop—!” You whimpered brokenly, your body like a limp rag doll as you orgasmed around Cor’s cock for the first time. It was powerful, like an out of body experience, as Cor continued to fuck you good through your precipice of pleasure. Amidst the almost timeless haze, you barely realised that Gladio had removed his fingers from your ass and was now pressing his cock between your delectable looking ass cheeks. 

But then, you felt Cor’s chest pressed up against your breasts, and Gladiolus godly form pressed up intimately behind you as the head of his cock stretched your asshole with a burn that had you crying out in discomfort.

Cor slowed his thrusts down in front and brought his lips to yours, distracting you with heady, sloppy kisses. Mouths open and tongues intertwining in a haze dance of dominance, you shut your eyes and clung further to Cor as you let Gladio push into you from behind, doing all you could to just calm down and relax. The burning slowly gave way to a tantamount pleasure of being so utterly filled, that you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

Moans tumbled out from your lips, and truth be told, you weren’t sure what you even said as Cor and Gladiolus held you up between their bodies, pumping their thick, girth cocks into your openings from either side. Gladiolus marked the back of your neck an upper back back love bites, his mouth hot on your skin, with Cor panting against your breasts, hunched into you as he fucked you with all he had.

They thrust in and out of you in tandem, not allowing you to feeling anything less than full as they worshipped your body, driving you to orgasm more times than you could keep count of. Everything grew hazy around you as you could only register feeling Cor and Gladio fucking you, stretching you, making you absolutely theirs. There was no doubt about it— there was no way you would be shy around them now; not after this whole ordeal.

“Are you,” Cor grunted as he began to falter in his rhythm, “going to perform as you are capable now? After receiving such good training from your superior officers? Or do we,” Cor gasped as he felt your walls flutter almost endlessly around his cock in a prolonged orgasm, “have to book in another private training session?” He panted.

You mewled and nodded, not wanting this to be the last time you got to experience such exhausted bliss. “I think… I m-might still need a l-little more st-stamina training, Marshal…”

Gladio grunted behind you as he slammed his cock into your ass, chasing his orgasm, his fingers playing with your abused clit gently, sending muted shocks of pleasure to your core as the pressure of release coiled in its final hurrah. “You love this, don’t you? Being fucked so hard you can barely think?” The shield asked you, his tone deep and breathy. 

Orgasm fast approaching, you keened in painful pleasure and bucked your hips firmly against Cor’s thrusts— Gladio timing his thrust inward with your movement— clenching around the Immortal’s cock like it was your lifeline. “Uunnnghhh, YES! Mmmmm…” you whimpered, boneless between Cor and Gladio as they finally allowed themselves release with loud roars of pleasure of their own.

The pumped themselves inside you, riding their orgasms as you stuttered for breath between them. Movements ceased moments after, the only sounds within Cor’s office being the three occupants catching their breath.

Cor still held you up in his arms as Gladio let out a short moan as he slid out of your tight heat, “You okay? Sore?” He asked you, his large palm caressing your asscheek as he checked on your wellbeing.

You let out a tired giggle. “I just got my life fucked out of my by two muscle heads. Of course I’m sore. But it’s a good sore. It’s a perfect sore.”

Cor snorted softly in mirth as he lifted you slightly and slipped his cock out of your entrance. “Seems you survived your first special stamina training session, hm?” Cor set you down on your feet, only for you to slump against his chest as your legs gave out beneath you. Staring down at you, slight concern in his steel blue gaze, Cor wrapped a strong warm arm around your shoulders to secure your body to his for the time being. “Barely survived, I should say.”

You bit your lip and glanced between Cor and Gladio. “I’m fine. Really… but, can I ask a serious question?” 

Gladio and Cor hummed their assent, “of course.”

You narrowed your eyes at the two men who held you upright.

“Do you do this with all your recruits?”

Gladio and Cor remained silent for a few moments, and you felt your heart drop for some reason. A large part of you wanted to believe that they were attracted enough to you and only you to engage you in something so intimate and primal together. 

Cor cleared his throat, and you felt the unexpected pressure of a soft kiss being pressed to your brow. Behind you, you felt Gladiolus caressing your ass gently as his lips littered the back of your neck with sweet butterfly kisses that made you feel giddy beyond belief.

“No. You can call this a trial run of the intensive program, if you will. I don’t think it’s physically feasible to roll out to all the recruits though. Gladio, what do you think?” 

Gladio paused in his kisses and chuckled deeply into your ear, sending a shiver of thrill down your spine.

“I don’t know. I’m thinking we’re going to have to run some further trials.”

As tired as you were, you couldn’t help the way your core throbbed in anticipation for the future. 

“I’m not opposed to further trials.” 

Cor smirked down at you and nodded. “In another three weeks then.” Cor’s smirk suddenly fell as he seemed to realise something. “It will have to be a session with Gladiolus on his own. I’m away on business—.”

“So you get her three weeks after. Easy, Marshal.”

You gulped at their insinuation.

This certainly wasn’t just a one-time thing.

Cor hummed in agreement. “A good arrangement. I can agree to that. Y/N?” He turned his head down to observe your expression for any sign of disagreement.

Practically floating in the clouds, you didn’t bother to think of any consequences as you hastily nodded your agreement.

“As I said before— whatever you throw my way in the name of training; I will rise to the challenge and come out on top.”

Cor and Gladiolus exchanged a look over your shoulder, friendly masculine competition clear in their eyes.

It seemed the two men had a challenge all of their own.


	3. Final Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you match Gladiolus Amicitia's stamina eye-to-eye; or to be more specific, both you and Gladio work together to fuck the breath out of each other ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my writing blog theimmortalbae.tumblr.com for headcanons and general fun shenanigans with blind-bae (Jules) <3

Another three weeks past with minimal contact from Gladiolus Amicitia and Cor Leonis. You expected as much from Cor— he was on extended assignment outside the Wall. Having been deployed shortly after your training session, you didn’t expect any communication from Cor at all. Gladiolus, however, was still a regular presence at the Citadel. 

You heard barely a peep from him since being sandwiched between the prince’s shield and the marshal. You fought the rising heat on your cheeks as you ambled your way down the corridor that led you straight to the private training room you were advised to go to. In a moment of hesitance, you stopped short of the smaller corridor that offset the main corridor you were currently walking along.

It was difficult enough for you to face Gladio after having been so utterly debauched by him and Cor with no follow-up conversation about the event whatsoever. You at least expected a phone call, or even a text message with something along the lines of: LOL that was really something, that time huh?

You sighed tiredly, wondering what would be in store for you this time. Gladiolus Amictia was going to be ‘training’ you on his own. You hoped that he wasn’t going to do anything too outrageous— three weeks ago you experienced your first double-penetration, and while being filled and stretched to the brim by two massive and enthusiastic cocks was basically the epitome of sensual bliss, you did not want to do something so outrageous that it would take you two of the three weeks between training regiments to recover fully.

Sure, the ache you felt in your body for the following few days after being ravaged by the two statue-like men you greatly admired was an incredible reminder of what you shared with them— but you wanted to be able to train a little more practically during your off-time as well.

Heaving another shaky sigh, you stepped forward with purpose this time, hyping yourself up mentally so that you could at least be remotely prepared for what Gladiolus would throw your way that evening. You found yourself being carried forward rather slowly by your feet, and you soon paused right before the thick wooden door that would most probably reveal Gladio to you if you peered through the ajar portion of space between the door and the door frame.

Gulping with extreme nervousness tingling through your body, you glanced between the generous gap and immediately felt your throat go dry. You wondered how anyone could possible be so physically attractive as you watched Gladio’s muscles ripple with effort he put into wielding his hefty broadsword around in elegant arcs that seemingly sent waves of raw, wild power around the room in the wake of his movements. 

You watched Gladio’s sword work for a few moments longer, absolutely in awe with the way he carried himself with so much grace— his body seemingly carved by the Astrals themselves as groups of his muscles tensed and relaxed with the powerful movements he orchestrated so incredibly easily. His sun-kissed skin complemented the wild look of his eagle tattoo, starkly dark against his sweaty skin. The dimmed lighting in the training room reflected off Gladio’s sweat-slicked abdominal muscles, and for a moment you thought you were watching a professional model complete a themed photoshoot.

But still… that stamina could be matched by no one.

Gladio’s chest heaved up and down with exertion, and yet he continued to go through the well practiced motions of his swordsmanship katas. His amber eyes remained narrowed as he focused completely on his training, pain very little mind to what was happening around him. You noted that perhaps the training room was the only place Gladio could fully let up his guard so that he could train uninhibited by any other form of threat or distraction.

Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Gladio finish his katas. 

“Don’t just stand out there, you’ve got a lot of work to do this evening!” Gladio’s deep rumbled from the mirrored wall of the training area caught you off guard and shocked you our of your reverie. You jumped and immediately pushed the door open to fully reveal your presence. It seemed that Gladio’s senses were always honed in to detect environmental changes; he was trained well and your senior after all.

Of course he knew what he was doing.

Sheepishly, you made your way into the training room, clad in a work out singlet and black spandex tights. You immediately noticed the way Gladio’s eyes roamed over your body appraisingly, and you wondered whether he liked what he saw.

Suddenly, Gladio let out an amused laugh “Why do you look so scared? I fucked you in the ass three weeks ago; there are no secrets between us now.” Gladio stared down at you, his expression softening as he noted the way you averted your gaze almost shamefully. “Hey,” Gladio stepped forward and placed a hand on your bare shoulder, “I didn’t hurt you then, did I? Are you still sore? I know I’m a huge brute of a guy so it’s easy for me to lose control of my strength in the middle of being excited.”

Your gaze shot upwards to lock onto Gladio’s apologetic amber eyes and you felt yourself relax slightly, feeling confident to ask the question that plagued you for a little less than three weeks since the first training session.

“Where were you?” You disliked the way your voice wavered slightly as you asked the question that was most important to you in that moment in time, but you figured that it couldn’t be helped. 

Gladio paused for a few short moments before he let go of your shoulder to run his hand through his sweat-damp dark chocolate locks. 

“Training recruits, training for myself, working, hanging around that arcade Noct and that blond friend of his like so much. It’s in a dodgy part of town, so once I finish up at the Citadel, I go down there and just make sure nothing untoward’s going on. Being a wayward prince’s shield is tough work. Sometimes I feel the weariness in my bones, but I’ve got good physical stamina so I can handle it all.” Gladio suddenly winked at you. “Why? You expected a call?”

You didn’t know why you were feeling so emotional, but your eyes misted over with tears at Gladio’s joking question.

“It just… felt really lonely for three weeks.” You admitted, your voice slightly thick with unshed tears. You willed your emotions back down, knowing that emotional displays were going to get you absolutely nowhere in your training. You needed to be focused, like Gladio and Cor— before they both decided that you were beyond improving and kicked you from your ideal job.

Gladio frowned at the sight of your tears, a sharp jolt of hurt zipping through him at knowing you were upset. 

“Let’s make up for lost time then, hm? Come here…” Gladio beckoned you forward with his arms spread horizontally at his sides, opening himself up for an embrace. You felt foolish in the way you immediately stepped forward and threw your arms around his middle for comfort. You heard Gladio chuckle from deep in his chest as he rested his chin atop the crown of your head. “Your hugs a strong and firm; you got decent strength on you for being so much smaller than me.” He teased.

You couldn’t help but laugh, squeezing around his middle momentarily before letting go and drawing away. Glancing up at him from under your lashes, you bit your lip and shrugged your shoulders.

“I’m part of the guard, you know? I need to have some degree of strength to me.”

Gladio watched you with warmth in his eyes, sweat trickling down his brow and following the sharpness of his jaw. His eyes appraised you for a few short moments before he crossed his arms and turned away from you, making his way towards the bench installed against the mirrored walls.

“This evening, I’m taking a back seat. Strip for me, Y/N.”

You gulped and obeyed Gladio’s soft order, your fingers trembling as you pulled your singlet off to reveal your red, sheer mesh bra. You didn’t waste any time dropping your singlet to the polished wooden ground, your fingers brushing against your sides as you pulled your training tights off and kicked them away with your feet.

Gladio let out a strained laugh “Cor’s gonna be so mad he can’t see you like this. Fuck… you look so sexy.”

You blinked at Gladio and rubbed your bare arm, pressing your thighs together as you stood exposed for your trainer too see. “What will you have me do?” Your voice took on a husky tone, and you were in awe of how excited you suddenly were to show Gladiolus Amicitia a good time.

“Sit down, spread those legs of yours, and play with yourself for me. Show me how you like it.” Gladio settled back, his large hands briefly trailing down the ridges of his abs before nimbly moving to unbutton his leather pants. 

You followed Gladio’s instructions, your whole body growing hot as the atmosphere around you and Gladio became charged with a thick, heady heat. You trailed your hands down the inside of your thighs, caressing your soft skin with care before you hooked your fingers under the sheer crotch of your panties and pulled them to the side.

You could feel your slick already pooling between your pussy lips, and you dipped a single finger between your folds to feel the warm, slightly sticky liquid. Licking your lips, you glanced up at Gladio and felt your heart thud violently against your chest in anticipation as your gaze locked onto the thick, quickly hardening member in Gladio’s languid grasp. You watched his as he fondled his balls with utmost care, enjoying his own ministrations as his amber eyes remained fixated on your own hand pleasuring your sensitive nub.

Teasing yourself, you felt your pussy leaking more of your essence— the scent of your arousal dimming your senses further, only allowing you to get further drunk on the anticipatory feeling of sex in the air around you. You lightly traced around your clit and eased your upper body down onto the wooden floor, unable to hold yourself up as your thighs began to tremble in frustrated need. You spread your pussy lips for Gladio’s sake, knowing full well that he was enjoying how wet you were; spread out for him and putting on an indulgent show.

“You’re so obedient,” Gladio suddenly smirked, “I thought you were feeling shy—.”

“I said I would do anything in the name of training—.” You shot back, feeling defensive.

As you massaged your sensitive flesh, Gladio nodded knowingly.

“And what if this had nothing do to with training? What would you do then, babe?” Gladio asked you, his head tipping back for a moment in a silent moan as he squeezed the base of his cock.

Your fingers rubbed against your wet flesh, making lewd sounds around the empty room sans the two of you inside. You didn’t have to consider his question too long— the answer was quite straight forward.

“I’d still let you take me.” You whispered, the words coming out so strongly despite your hushed tone that you were surprised at how sure you were of the statement.

Gladio paused in his ministrations for a moment and leaned forward, a curious look on his handsome face as he watched you slip a single finger inside your wet heat with a soft moan. He bit his lip at the display and cleared his throat softly.

“How would you let me take you?” He asked.

“I’ve never really, unnh, thought about being taken in the ass, but you made it feel g-good, oh!” You gasped pleasurably as you slid a second finger into your tightness, a single finger not nearly enough to make you feel as good as you were capable.

Gladio stood up and shuffled forward towards you before dropping onto his haunches next to you. He manoeuvred himself so that his muscular arms caged you down between his body and the floor. You whimpered at Gladio’s warm presence and pressed your fingers in deeper, pulling and pushing your fingers inside your slick entrance as you chased your release.

Suddenly, you felt Gladio’s lips on your cheek, his beard rubbing against your skin in a strangely pleasant way. You moaned and turned your head so that you could hazily mash your lips against his, your mouth open and waiting to have the life kissed out of you.

His tongue entered your mouth, and invaded with the intention to steal your breath away. Gladio held himself up with one arm as he used his other arm to grab your wrist, stopping your self-indulgent masturbation show. 

Your movements ceased and Gladio took the opportunity to grasp at the flimsy bows that held your underwear to your hips. He undid one side and simply pulled the fabric off you like it was nothing, his warm, calloused fingers immediately dipping between your folds to stimulate your clit as he continued to kiss you.

Keening into his mouth, you felt light headed as Gladio settled his hips between your legs and rocked his bare manhood forward against your arousal. He felt so incredibly against your clit, and you knew for a fact that Gladio was thicker and longer than Cor. 

He would most definitely fill you up to your limits.

Gladio spent a few more moments languidly kissing you, his hands roaming all over your body in a feverish attempt to extract as many sounds as he possibly could from you. You gave him what he wanted, panting and whimpering for him and spurring him on with his incredible ministrations.

You whined suddenly as Gladio climbed off you without warning. 

Turning your head to the side, you found Gladio laying on his back, smirking at you as he patted his thighs. “Hop on the saddle, babe. You’re going to go for a nice ride.”

It was embarrassing how quickly you scrambled to your knees to climb aboard the Gladio Express. You pulled your bra off quickly, the fabric an annoying source of friction against your perky nipples. You wanted something else to be rubbing you intimately there…

Ready to take Gladio, you lined yourself up with the tip of his cock and sunk down slowly, your mouth open in a silent gasp as you slowly stretched around him to accommodate his incredibly size. Gladio’s hands guided you downward, resting upon your hips until you were fully seated on him. With a groan, Gladio bucked his hips upwards once— smirking at the almost pitiful whimper that left your lips— before his hands rubbed the upper sides of your thighs in comfort.

“Damn babe, you took me all in your first go. Fucking amazing— oh shit!” Gladio grunted as your inner walls spasmed around his girth in a preliminary orgasm. You mewled and arched your back, your hands splayed against Gladio’s tattooed chest with your fingers curling inwards to somehow contain the pleasure that coursed through your veins. “Already?” Gladio asked, teasingly as he swatted your ass in mild reprimand before caressing it with a squeeze.

“You feel s-so good inside me,” you murmured, catching your breath as you lifted your hips upwards before surging back down with a soft sigh. “So deep… does it feel good?” You asked, rocking your hips to and fro as you chased your next orgasm, sweat already collecting on the surface of your skin as you worked to hear Gladio’s animalistic growls.

Gladio reached up to cup your breasts, squeezing them as you rode him as hard and fast as you could manage. You looked like a beast master, conquering him in every away astride his cock. Gladio felt like he could watch you bounce away on his manhood, clenching every so often around him as you gushed your essence all over.

“You’re the tightest, sweetest little pussy I’ve ever had. Look at those tits bounce… did you like it when Cor took you three weeks back? Did he feel this good—?”

Moaning, you shook your head “I’m not making the comparison. You’re both… oh, mmm yes right there!” You cut yourself off with a wanton moan, completely losing yourself as Gladio raised his hips and rolled the two of you over. You were pressed onto your back against the cool lacquered wood floor, legs bent and spread wide underneath Gladio’s body, his cock buried deep inside your heat. 

“We’re both,” Gladio grunted with effort as he fucked you slow and hard, slamming his hips against yours in effortful motions, “what?” His muscles rippled under his skin, and you saw stars in front of your eyes as he applied delicious pressure against your most sensitive of spots deep inside.

“Good at f-fucking me.” You moaned as your body quaked with a powerful orgasm. You keened and arched your back up, clinging to Gladio for dear life as you lost track of everything that was going on around you. Things faded to black for a few moments as you rode out your high, only vaguely noting the way Gladio pulled out of your pussy before you felt tell-tale warm streaks paint your abdomen in spurts.

Your senses slowly came back to you, and the first thing you registered was Gladio’s laboured breath mingling with the sounds of your own panting. You choked out a laugh, coughing a little as you reached upwards and ran your fingers through Gladio’s damn hair.

The huge man rolled onto his side and pulled you so that you could rest your head on his chest, right above his heart. You could hear how quickly his heart wad thudding in his chest.

“You little, cock hungry tease.” Gladio murmured, mirth in his tone as he pressed a kiss against your forehead. “You know how to appreciate a thorough fucking, huh?”

Tired, you simply nodded as your eyes began to drift shut— you were absolutely spent after your ‘training’. A small smile flitted across your lips as you reached forward to trace Gladio’s tattoo idly; it was something you wished to do for a very long time.

“How did I do?” You asked.

“Huh?” Gladio grunted, unintelligibly.

A giggle escaped your lips “My training. How did I do?”

Gladio chuckled immediately, pulling you close and sighing into your shoulder.

“You did perfect. When Cor’s back, you can show him exactly how good you’re stamina’s become. I’m sure you’ll rock the old man’s world.”


	4. Part Four: The Final Test of Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor's pulls you into his office for some really wild tests ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I apologise for the delay! :O
> 
> Catch me on theimmortalbae.tumblr.com for more ffxv fanfiction :)

Four days had passed since the mind-blowing  _training session_  you and Gladio partook in. Doing some simple calculations in your mind, you quickly realised that Cor would be arriving back from his mission today. You couldn’t suppress the giddy smile that spread over your lips.

You could finally show the Immortal just how good you’d become over his period of absence. You could most definitely prove to him now, with full confidence, that you were a warrior who could take any amount of strenuous physical activity and live to tell the tale.

 _You were ready for anything he would throw your way_.

Sure, the training style was extremely unconventional, but you savoured the pleasurable pain as much as you knew Cor and Gladio did. Even better, the pain ended up flourishing into pure pleasure after each instance of being taken so roguishly by the larger than life men who were clearly dedicated to seeing you succeed.

“Y/N! Hey, slow down a sec!” You whirled around at the sound of Prompto’s voice cutting through your thoughts. Shooting him am amiable look, you raised your eyebrows in question.

“Oh, sorry! How’s it going Prompto?”

Prompto grinned brightly at you as he jogged to catch up with you. Once he was by your side, you set off at a comfortable pace towards the Crownsguard common room. Cor had ordered a meeting with the Crownsguard cadets at his arrival, and you didn’t want to be late. Prompto seemed to have the same idea, as the both of you would make it to the common room with at least forty minutes to spare.

Part of you was slightly put out that Prompto would be coming along with you. Prompto’s presence would mean that you would not be able to remain alone with the marshal to sneak in a private catch up session. Heat rising to your cheeks at the inappropriate thought, you shook your head vehemently, which in turn caught Prompto’s immediate attention.

“Uh, good?” He answered your question, sounding concerned. Reaching out, he clasped your forearm in a gentle grip, “You okay? You’re zoning out a lot.” He observed.

Mentally berating yourself at your very evident lack of self control, you coughed awkwardly. “Ah, I guess I just have a lot on my mind—.”

“Oh, yeah! You’ve got that evaluation with Cor, don’t you?” Prompto gasped, shooting you an almost pained expression. “Man. That’s gotta suck… He goes really hard during training, doesn’t he?” Prompto frowned as his eyes grew distant.

Your own eyes widened at Prompto’s wistful expression, “You’ve trained with the marshal too? What did you guys do?” You couldn’t help but ask. Deep down you knew that you were being absolutely ridiculous, but in all honesty, you couldn’t help but want to verify that you were Cor and Gladio’s  _special_  student.

You sure felt special when you were  _training_  with them.

Your bodies moving in tandem… sweat slicked skin sliding sensually over rigid body planes, muscles contracting and moving with effortful strokes…  _absolute heaven_.

Prompto scoffed, “The usual. Suicides, drills, and lots of fucking running! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I could run marathons and then some, but Noct joined me during a run once with Cor and the poor guy was stuck in bed for three days after. Cor’s a fucking hard ass—  _but you probably already knew that_.” Prompto snorted in amusement and winked at you. “Still, you’re a girl so he’s probably not going to try to kill you like he did with me—.”

You spoke before you could stop yourself, “Oh, he almost took all the breath from my lungs the last time we trained together.”

Prompto’s eyes widened at your off-handed statement and you could already feel the deep sense of dread heavy in the pit of your stomach as you unintentionally opened yourself to questioning. “Seriously? Wow…  _what a hard ass_! What did he make  _you_  do?”

You paused and gulped. What the hell were you supposed to tell Prompto?

 _Oh, he fucked me. It was part of my stamina training_.

“Um, you know? The usual? Skipping rope for hours on end, crunches for days, running laps and stuff…” you mumbled, not believing your own lie in the slightest.

Prompto seemed to hold issue to your answer, his gaze skeptical, “Ah, right. See, hard ass Cor strikes again.” Still, Prompto didn’t question you further, and you were honestly eternally grateful that he dropped the topic for now. “Anyways, I wonder how his mission went—  _ah crap, sorry Y/N it’s Noct_.” Prompto suddenly cut himself off with a yelp as he fished his phone out of his pant pocket.

Prompto held the phone to his ear for a few moments, his brow furrowing slightly before he nodded. “For fuck’s sake Noct…  _again_? Why the fuck did you climb the roof? Oh, what’s the difference if you warped up there—  _you can’t get down now, can you_?” Prompto sounded exasperated. “Man, your dad’s gonna kill you…  _how is it my job to prevent you from doing dumb ass shit like this?_ Man once I get you down from that tower, I’m ending this brotherhood. Okay.  _Okay_. Ugh, you’re such an idiot—  _no don’t fall asleep up there_! Ugh, okay see you soon.  _Idiot_.”

You raised your eyebrows at the one side of the conversation you were hearing. What the hell was going on?

“He warped up onto the Citadel tower’s roof, and now he’s stuck because it took too much out of him. He doesn’t want to call Gladio because Gladio’s going to chew his ass out and spit him all the way to Lestallum. He said he saw a cat up there, but when he got up there, he couldn’t find it. The dumb ass claims it was a mirage.” Prompto rolled his eyes, though there was a glint of affection in his eyes as he spoke of the prince. “So he called me instead. Said that he trusts me because I’m his best friend…” Prompto smiled and shut his eyes as he took a deep breath in through his nose. “He’s such a moron sometimes… I better go get him. Sorry to leave you all on your own with Cor Y/N.”

You shook your head at Prompto’s apology, shooing him off on his way with your hands. “No, no! Don’t worry— go save the prince! I’ll fill you in about the mission and the follow up tasks that we’re gonna be assigned. Don’t worry!” You repeated, feeling giddy as you quickly realised that this was going to be your moment to corner Cor and show him exactly what you could do.

 _Your stamina had improved by leaps and bounds, and he had to know as soon as conveniently possible_.

“Thanks Y/N! I owe ya!” And with that, Prompto was off.

And you were alone, on your way to Cor Leonis in the empty common room.

You grinned to yourself and felt the apex of your thighs throb with need. Astrals, you wanted Cor…

You recalled the dreams you kept having of him during his absence from the Citadel. You recalled the way you writhed under Cor and trailed red blazing scratches over his scarred back. You recalled how dream you attempted to stifle your moans, only to have Cor fuck you harder and faster, telling you to scream for him. Oh, in your dreams he would tell you to be as loud as you could be. He  _needed_  to hear you.

You wondered if the real Cor would want to hear you scream loud for him as well.

A naughty little giggle escaped your lips.  _Perhaps you could be the one to turn_ ** _him_  ** _into a moaning mess?_

Giddy with that thought, you let yourself day dream about totally dominating Cor Leonis. Boots lightly thudding against the stone floors, you hummed along to the beat of your foot falls—  _completely lost in your own little reverie_.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the door to your right side open. You didn’t see a familiar hand adorned in a familiar sleeve stretch out from the half open door. You barely had time to take a breath to let out a shriek before you found yourself stumbling into an office.

It took you a few panicked splutters to realise exactly where you were pulled into.

“Marshal?” You murmured, breath hitching as you realised that his arms were still wrapped around you. His body heat was overwhelming around you, it almost felt like the sun itself had wrapped its warm rays around your body. “Good to see you; I wanted to get a quick evaluation of my skills in—.”

“Good to see you too Y/N. I’ve got a job for you, so be a good girl and,  _uh_ , take your clothes off,” Cor’s voice came out hoarse as he practically panted against the sensitive skin on the curve of your neck. You gasped lightly as you felt his chapped lips ghost of your skin in hot, languid kisses.

He didn’t really give you the opportunity to action his request yourself as his hands feverishly moved over your body, groping and pulling at your standard white shirt and black tailored pants. Completely ready to withstand his assault, you didn’t dare ask for any further instruction, taking the initiative to hastily hook your thumbs over the waist line of your revealed panties to pull them down your hips and thighs.

Cor let out a satisfied growl at your blatant display of enthusiasm and rather forcibly pulled your shoes off, the tight pressure of your boots coming off making your heels and ankles throb slightly in his rush. “Ouch!”

He didn’t give you a chance to recover from that brief flick of pain. His fingers twined between the soft strands of your hair, and he pulled your head to the side abruptly. Before you could even complain at the discomfort of his seemingly manic ministrations, Cor’s lips and teen began to work in tandem to mark your delicate skin with dark reds and purples.

You couldn’t stop the moans from escaping your lips, and you could already feel your sex growing wet at Cor’s wild ministrations. “Cor,” you gasped, “what’s  _wrong_  with you?”

Cor laughed darkly against your skin and continued to mark you, the pleasure and pain searing delightfully against your skin. “Shut up and take it like a good cadet,” Cor bit out.

You couldn’t help the petulant glare that you shot in Cor’s general direction, unable to truly look him in the eye and show him your contempt due to his tight grip on your body. He had you pinned against his chest, your back pressed flush against his furnace-like body.

He hadn’t been  _this_  hot the last time he’d taken you.

“You’re burning u-up!” You managed to get out. “Are you okay?” Your voice was laced with a tone of concern as you spoke. As hot as this whole scenario was, you genuinely began to worry about Cor’s state of mind and body— _his presentation was not normal at all_.

Cor groaned and let go of you momentarily, which resulted in you stumbling forward due to the unsteadiness your legs were currently experiencing. Heat rushing to your cheeks in slight embarrassment, you turned to regard Cor with what you could only call confusion. In all honesty, you were expecting to rock his world before the meeting, but here you were taken before Cor while he aggressively stripped himself of his own clothes.

You could do nothing but watch as Cor practically ripped his pants down him thighs and kicked them to the side. He pulled his shirts off his torso, letting the material drop to the floor. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight of Cor’s scarred, yet incredibly defined torso.

 _He was a work of art_.

Steel blue hues met your own, and the smirk that tugged upwards on the corners of Cor’s lips actually had your knees buckling in the beginnings of a swoon. Luckily for you, Cor was eager to have you in his arms again—  _and this time you could feel all of him pressed up hot and burning against you_.

“Fuck,” you moaned as you felt Cor’s hard erection pressing against your hip.

Cor chuckled darkly, “That’s what we’re going to be doing soon.” He wound an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his body, trapping you against his arm and his chest. He turned you to so that your side was pressed against his chest. His free arm snaked down to your front, and you whimpered and spread your legs apart to allow his fingers access to exactly where they wanted to go.

His touch was like a bolt of lightning against your clit. Keening, you bit your plush bottom lip and threw your head back in your desperation to drink Cor’s attentions in.

 _Improved stamina, my ass,_ ** _you were about ready to cum in another three or four simple strokes_**.

“Cor, fuck!” You cursed, rendered completely unintelligible by his rough touches.

He pulled his fingers away from your clit, and you glanced down and caught him slowly rubbing his fingers together— almost as if he was testing the consistency of your slick—before you were shoved forward to his cleared desk. You let your arms come forward to brace yourself against the surface of the mahogany table just as you felt Cor prying your legs apart with a gently thigh rutting against your sopping wet heat.

Astrals, your slick was probably all over that meaty thigh right about now…

You moaned loudly at the thought and arched your back, wiggling your hips to taunt Cor to continue his wild actions  _faster_.

His hands gripped your hips tight, and you could hear his ragged breathing as he headily rubbed the head of his cock against your tight, wet heat.

“You’re gonna have to be quick Cor…  _the meeting_ —.”

“Meeting’s been,  _mmmff_ , cancelled.” Cor moaned as he pushed between your folds and into your heat. You whimpered at the rough stretch as he continued to push through your resistance, the burn feeling so good you felt like you could have ascended into an alternate astral plane right in that moment. Gladio was big, that was for sure…  _but Cor knew how to use it_. “Noxious aphrodisiac.” Cor supplied as he delivered a shallow thrust into you before holding still to catch his surprisingly rapid breathing. “ _Fuck_ , I could take you to bed and fuck you all day long.” Cor hissed into your ear from behind.

You opened your mouth to reply to Cor, but all that came out was a broken wail of pleasure as he suddenly began an onslaught of thrusts that had this skin slapping against yours with each of his movements. Your vision grew hazy with pleasure and you could barely tell up from down, and left from right.

Your pussy thrummed with pleasure, the pulsing of your electric nerves increasing a hot pressure between your hips that signalled your impending release. Your jaw hung slack as Cor pounded into you from behind, and you let out a scream of his name as one of his hands slid around your waist and down to your clit to coax your first orgasm of the session forward.

“ _Cor!_ ”

“Yes, that’s a good girl. Come on, turn around now. That’s it…” Cor praised you, though you did very little on your own volition as you rode your high and basked in the afterglow of your release. You barely registered Cor lifting you up onto his desk so that your ass was comfortably seated on the mahogany surface. Eyes shut, you could only feel Cor’s large, warm palms spreading your legs wide.

And then…  _his mouth worked magic on you_.

You wanted to clamp your legs shut as you desperately pleaded for Cor to keep going. “Oh, yes!  _Cor, don’t stop. Don’t you ever stop, damn it_!” You keened as your inner thighs spasmed, Cor’s tongue and mouth and skilful use of gently nibbling teeth coaxing the previously warning afterglow of orgasm back to life.

Cor pulled away momentarily, earning him a glare from you, and winked roguishly up at you. “Cum right into my mouth, you know you want to—.”

And then he was back onto sucking deliciously at your clit, slurping and groaning and touching you towards what felt like it could be the most well-kept of secret blisses in the universe. You came hard again, thighs most definitely threatening to crush Cor’s head between them if not for the strong grip holding your thighs spread eagle to allow him to continue eating you out like a man starved.

You could feel his wet tongue delving in and out of your hole, your essence spilling out plentifully for Cor to drink in. His light stubble felt incredibly against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, and you just wanted Cor to stay between your legs for the longest possible time.

Astrals, his  _fingers_ —

“Cor! Oh my… hnnnnggg!” You keened, knowing full well that you sounded like a cock-starved hussy. In all honesty, that was far from the truth; all this considered you got the dick quite often. And good quality dick to boot.

With one last moan against your opening, Cor lifted his mouth off your pussy and smirked knowingly at you. “You’ve more than once now. But I guess you’re lasting longer than before…”

Cor surged upwards, his hands gripping your wrists firmly as he pinned you down to his desk. His hard cock rubbed deliciously against your swollen, sensitive entrance, and you most definitely  _craved_  more from the marshal.

You wriggled your wrists and tried to get him to let go, wanting to just wrap your arms around his shoulders to pull him in and have him get on with it. You could tell he wanted it just as badly as you did—  _the desperation to feel you around his manhood was clear in his darkened blue eyes_. But, damn it, he was a patient and disciplined man.

It fucking showed, alright…

“Cor, please…” you pleaded, your hips bucking up to meet the rolls of his hips against your bare sex. You were absolutely  _dripping_ , and you knew that Cor was most probably leaking that clear pre-cum of his all over the head of his cock. “Fuck me…” you whimpered.

The head of Cor’s cock found its way to your entrance, just barely pressing in as he held your half-lidded gaze with a determined one of his own. His tan cheeks were flushed and he was perspiring profusely.

 _Astrals he was beautiful looming above you, so in control… yet so ready to lose it—_ ** _all because of you_**.

“How bad do you want it?” Cor’s voice was light, betraying the look of desperation flittering through his eyes.

“Not as bad as you. You’re so hard, your dick’s going to fall off,” you smirked.

He levelled you with a wry look, “You’re lucky I’m fond of you.”

Your eyes widened at Cor’s unexpected statement, and you opened your mouth to question him further about what he meant by his words, only to let out a choked gasp when he thrust deep into you in one swift movement.

He pulled you up against his chest and cradled the back of your neck in support, his other arm around your waist to hold you in place. His thrusts were animalistic, wild, and searching. He panted against your skin, white hot breaths creating condensation that mixed with the salty perspiration of exertion that collected breathtakingly on your skin.

You felt his tongue and lips and teeth on your skin, biting and nipping and licking as he fucked you hard against his desk. Your moans took over all physical executive function capacity that your brain could possibly offer you in that moment fuelled with lustful passion. It was just you and Cor and your bodies slapping against each other, chasing a release that was so close yet so far.

“Ha-harder! Cor, fuck me  _harder_!” You moaned.

Cor’s grip on your waist tightened, and you felt him pulling at the sensitive hairs on the nape of your neck. You moaned louder as the overload of sensations had your vision whiting out. The table was hard and unforgiving underneath you, and if Cor wasn’t fucking your entire mind and tomorrow’s shopping list out of you, you would have asked Cor to move you to the damn sofa in the corner.

“Take it,” Cor grunted, his voice strained with effort, “take it you greedy little shit.”

“I’m not,” you huffed, “ _greedy_.” You held onto Cor’s shoulders tighter, briefly realising in the back of your mind that you were clinging to him for dear life. “You’re, unhh, the one who…  _fuck_ … grabbed me, and…  _oh yessss_ … just started to savage me!”

Cor’s hips stuttered, and a strangled moan struggled to make its way out of his throat. “I needed you…  _that toxin…_ I could only think of you. Your face when you cum, when you say my name… your voice and those fucking sexy moans. Moan for me, say my name—.”

“ _Cor… Cor, please! I’m about to—_ ** _aaaaaah_** _!_ ” You screamed as your orgasm flamed through your body, rendering you a shaking, whimpering mess in Cor’s arms.

Cor came inside you with a deep, stilted groan, his hips snapping forward sporadically as he rode out his high. You remained clinging onto his broad shoulders, idly running your fingers over his battle scars, a dull fascination thrumming in your chest as you pressed yourself closer to Cor.

He surprised you when he held you there against him, well after his breathing had calmed down. His forehead rested on your shoulder, and you could feel his gentle breaths tickling pleasantly against your skin.

“Y/N…  _I missed you_.” He finally rasped, spent.

You could feel him softening inside you, but you didn’t have it in you to ask him to let you go. So you brought your hand up to gently massage the nape of his neck.

“I can’t deny the fact that I thought about impressing you when you came back,” you mumbled.

Cor laughed lightly, “Really? Well…  _consider me impressed_.”

“What?  _Really?_ ” You couldn’t help the residual accomplishment that shone through in your tone of voice.

The marshal pulled back from you and smiled at you, the gesture so warm, it melted something inside of you.

“Really. You’ve done well. I, um…” Cor suddenly sounded flustered, which was funny given your current position. “I’d still like to do this, if you’re up for it. It doesn’t have to be under the pretence of training either. Only if you’re okay with the arrangement though?”

You considered Cor’s words.

You recalled Gladio’s chiselled body and wild thrusts.

You basked in the through fucking Cor Leonis had just bestowed upon you.

… and you nodded resolutely.

“Yes. I’m game.”


End file.
